Mario Singalong: Ladies!
'Mario Singalong: Ladies!' or'' Mario Singalong: Lady GaGa, Beyonce and more female singers!'' is another game in the Mario Singalong! Series for the Nintendo Wii. It only has female players a male version has been confirmed at the same time as this game, but Steli Entertainment insists it's still coming! Songs {| class=sortable align=center width=100% cellspacing=0 border=1 cellpadding=3 style="border-collapse:collapse; font-family:Arial" |- ! width=22% | Artist ! width=70% | Song |- | align=center | Lady GaGa | Poker Face |- | align=center | Lady GaGa | Love Game |- | align=center | Lady GaGa FT Colby 'O' Donis and Akon | Just Dance |- | align=center | Lady GaGa | The Fame |- | align=center | Lady GaGa | Bad Romance |- | align=center | Beyonce Knowles | Crazy In Love |- | align=center | Beyonce Knowles | If I Were A Boy |- | align=center | Beyonce Knowles | Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) |- | align=center | Shontelle | T-Shirt |- | align=center | Gabriella Climi | Sanctuary |- | align=center | Gabriella Climi | Sweet About Me |- | align=center | Mariah Carey | Touch My Body |- | align=center | Kelly Clarkson | My Life Would Suck Without You |- | align=center | Kelly Clarkson | Since U Been Gone |- | align=center | Adele | Chasing Pavements |- | align=center | Fergie | Big Girls Don't Cry |- | align=center | Christina Aguilera | Candy Man |- | align=center | Christina Aguilera | Keeps Gettin' Better |- | align=center | Christina Aguilera | Aint' No Other Man |- | align=center | Miley Cyrus | See You Again |- | align=center | Miley Cyrus | 7 Things |- | align=center | Miley Cyrus | Fly On The Wall |- | align=center | Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana | Best Of Both Worlds |- | align=center | Britney Spears | Circus |- | align=center | Britney Spears | Piece Of Me |- | align=center | Britney Spears | If You Seek Amy |- | align=center | Britney Spears | Toxic |- | align=center | Artist Stand Up To Cancer | Just Stand Up |- | align=center | KT Tunstall | Suddenly I See |- | align=center | P!nk | Just Like A Pill |- | align=center | P!nk | Get This Party Started |- | align=center | P!nk | Please Don't Leave Me |- | align=center | Madonna | Celebraition |- | align=center | Jodin Sparks | Tattoo |- | align=center | Jodin Sparks | One Step At A Time |- | align=center | Jeniffer Hudson | Spotlight |- | align=center | Duffy | Mercy |- | align=center | Leona Lewis | Bleeding Love |- | align=center | Faith Hill | There You'll Be |- | align=center | Avril Lavinge | Girlfriend |- | align=center | M.I.A | Paper Planes |- | align=center | Rihanna | Shut Up And Drive |- | align=center | Rihanna | Disturbia |- | align=center | Rihanna | Please Don't Stop The Music |- | align=center | Rihanna | Take A Bow |- | align=center | Katy Perry | I Kissed A Girl |- | align=center | Katy Perry | Hot 'N' Cold |- | align=center | Katy Perry | Thinking Of You |- | align=center | Paloma Faith | New York |- | align=center | Cascada | Evacuate The Dancefloor |-) NOTE: The Last 19 songs are unlockable. Download Trivia *Only 2 male artists appears which are in Lady GaGa's Just Dance, who are Colby 'O' Donis and Akon. *Although a fabulous artist, Taylor Swift Could not appear because of starring as a main on a DS Game on her on To Go with Carrie Underwood, so Carrie Underwood could not appear either. *A 4-Disc CD was released which has all the tracks on the game. *The song featuring Telephone featuring Lady GaGa and Beyonce (the games two stars) was released after the games tracklist was announced. See also *Mario Singalong to Go: Taylor Swift & Carrie Underwood!. *Mario Singalong: Men (The Opposite). Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Music Games